


Useful

by TaraTyler



Series: Doccubus [1]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Useful

Lauren felt as though she was being stabbed in the stomach each time she had to turn away and pretend not to care while Bo fucked someone else. It killed her to not be Fae, to not have power enough to be there for Bo when she needed. Bo saved her so often and though Dyson had begun to teach her to protect herself, Lauren still felt like the weak link. Coming in to see Bo bleeding and kissing Tamsin of all people the week before felt like her heart was on the verge of crumbling into pieces.

“Lauren… Laur…” Bo gasped as she fell through the door and into the apartment. The black fabric of Bo’s shirt disguised the majority of the damage as Lauren rushed to her side. “I wanted to… I wanted to see you, before.”

“No, Bo. You aren’t about to die on me. I refuse to let that happen.” Lauren argued. She used the torn shirt to pack the wound as she tried to regain Bo’s attention and bring her back into consciousness. “Look at me, look at me, Bo. You need to feed.”

“Not on you, Lauren. Never you.” Bo groaned. “Get Tamsin or Dyson or even Vex. Anyone else. Not you.”

“You won’t last long enough. Feed off of me; just take enough to last you until I can fix you up or you can feed more.” Lauren tapped the side of Bo’s face roughly, keeping her alert. “You will get desperate enough eventually, I swear, and I will be the only one here.”

“I’ll die first.” Bo said, pushing herself up and into a sitting position with a gasp and a groan, away from Lauren.

“You are the most infuriating woman I have ever met.” Lauren scoffed and lunged forward to mesh her mouth to Bo’s, refusing to release her. Bo whined in pain, struggling to keep herself from continuing to pull in the chi. “I know you can keep yourself from killing me, so just do it.”

“Fuck you.” Bo growled and gave in. Lauren let go with a sigh and basked in the feeling. She could see her fight to cut it off before leaning in to kiss Lauren intently.

“I’ve been trying to, but you’re a stubborn little Fae.” Lauren snarked between gasps. “Your breathing is still much too shallow. Go again.”

“No, Lauren.” Bo hissed as though she were going to force her way to her feet again. “I need to feed off of a Fae. I refuse to hurt you.”

“Bo, trust me, it doesn’t hurt. You won’t let yourself. Take more.” Lauren insisted, cupping Bo’s face in her hands. “Even if you did, you could bring me back. Just a little bit more and I will call Dyson, okay?”

Bo nuzzled against Lauren’s hand for just a second before leaning back in to kiss Lauren. The succubus was obviously tiring out from warring against her natural instincts and the toll of her injuries. Lauren pressed in further against her girlfriend, offering the chi up almost before Bo could summon it from her. The drain of the energy from her body felt so much better than it should have and the line of how much Lauren could physically stand to lose edged closer and closer. Bo visibly struggled to cut off the flow and gasped for air.

“Are you alright, Lauren?” Bo asked the pale doctor.

“I’m a-okay, a bit woozy, but I’ll live.” Lauren answered, noticing that at some point, Bo had half-climbed into her lap. It pleased her competitive nature more than it rightly should have. She hated having to ask her next question.“How are you? Should I call one of the others to finish it up?”

“Nope, I am perfectly fine now. You have more than revitalized me, my love.” Bo said as she pulled the ruined shirt up and over her head to display the healed wound. “Is there anything I might do for you in return, doctor?”

Lauren knew Bo exactly what she was doing. They had previously discussed the succubus ability to read others ‘sexual energy auras’ at length. Lauren also knew her own had to be pretty high up there at the moment.

“You could always finish what you started. I would definitely call us even then.” Lauren teased, resting her forearms on Bo’s shoulders while playing with her hair.

“I would be more than happy to do that for you.” Bo said with a grin, her eyes flashing. “In fact, I would be happy to finish what I’ve started over and over again for you. As many times as you would like.”

“Oh, I bet you would, babe.” Lauren chuckled lowly and moved aside so Bo could stand up. As she stood, she grabbed Lauren under the legs and lifted her up and laid her on the couch, tugging the doctor’s pale pink shirt open and off of her shoulders.

Lauren found herself slightly giggly from the lack of chi and the effects of Bo’s sultry grin. Bo dipped down and kissed her way up Lauren’s abdomen and across her chest. She nipped at Lauren’s collarbones, throat, and jawline. Bo’s long dark hair tickled at Lauren’s bare skin as she moved up her body. As soon as Bo reached her mouth Lauren laughed into the kisses and rolled them over to pay her back in kind.

“Gods and Fae, Bo Dennis, did you know that I adore you?” Lauren asked, shrugging her bra off of her shoulders as well.

“I had something of an idea, Lauren Lewis.” Bo replied, tangling her fingers in long blonde hair to pull the other woman in for more long and languid kisses. “You should know that nothing in this world, the human world or any other could have prepared me for you.”

Lauren pulled Bo’s bra down to catch around her waist and planted a kiss between her breasts with an obnoxious pop.

“You’re too charming for your own good.” Lauren snorted.

“I’m too charming, I’m too good-looking, and I love you too much… they all sound like good problems to have, lover.” Bo said with a failed attempt at her classic sultry smile. “Let’s take this shindig to the shower before I ruin yet another perfectly good couch with bloodstains. Kenzi swears the one at the clubhouse used to be white, you know.”

Lauren laughed out loud and allowed Bo to lead her to the shower. They stopped for several kisses in the hallway, pressing one another tightly against the walls. Clothes dripped from them like raindrops before they fell into a scalding shower. The tiles were ice cold against Lauren’s back in sharp contrast to the hot body pressed to her front and hot water falling onto her skin. Electric shocks ran through her body when stiff nipples brushed against Lauren’s own breasts.

Lauren ran her fingernails across Bo’s scalp and tugged sharply when she reached the base of the succubus’ neck. Bo arched her neck in response, giving Lauren the opportunity to nip roughly at Bo’s pulse point. She yelped and gave Lauren a ‘look’ that sent all of the heat they were building up straight between her legs. Bo could see it happen and she followed suit, kneeling so her face was even with Lauren’s cunt.

She smirked at her girlfriend from there, watching Lauren’s breath catch in her chest. Bo could feel the energy pulsing between herself and Lauren like the call and response to a song only she could hear. She could feel exactly how close Lauren was and always instinctively knew what to do next.

This was Bo’s favorite part. When her tongue found the sweet spot just inside of Lauren and the doctor arched her back against Bo’s mouth, she looked up and met her eyes, not wanting to miss a single moment. Lauren bucked against Bo, once… twice… and sagged forward to lean on her girlfriend heavily. Bo stood and kissed Lauren softly and slowly, water diluting the taste of the human doctor still on Bo’s tongue.

“I always finish the things I start, my love.” Bo murmured into Lauren’s ear.

“I can definitely attest to that. Now use your Fae super-strength to carry me to bed. My legs won’t hold me and I might need a nap before I return the favor. I am only human after all.” Lauren sleepily.

“Of course, anything for you. Lauren, you were amazing today.” Bo said as she shut off the shower and wrapped the other woman in a towel and lifted her as though she didn’t weigh a thing. By the time Bo got Lauren to her bed and finished her sentence, she was asleep.


End file.
